In a Moment
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Hiro and Suguru try to figure out in their minds what's the line between friends and lovers.


Disclaimer: Gravitation is a wonderful shounen ai series made by Maki Murakami and I just write fanfics because I love doing it, so if you sue, i don't know...  
  
In a Moment...  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Shuichi, being the genki person he had always been, came running into me. He was just doing his usual thing.  
  
But as I see this...  
It seems like everything's becoming slow motion...  
  
He became a chibi and jumped into my arms.   
  
These arms that always carried Shuichi in all times of his life. Whether it be happy sad, angry, or surprised...  
Whatever...   
No matter what happened or what will happen, I would always be here with these open arms.  
  
I accept you whole-heartedly Shuichi...  
...but you don't have to understand that.  
  
It's all masked by the title of 'best friend'.  
  
He smiled and started to tell me something, but as he did so, I embraced him too. In a way, I wanted this moment to last longer...  
  
Maybe...maybe...it was selfish...  
To ask so much as this. To ask him to stay here with me a little longer...  
  
As he smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.  
Whenever it comes to you, as much as I would like to protest, it never happens that way...  
  
You are Shuichi.   
My best friend...  
...the only one I had really loved...  
...even more than a friend...  
  
For this moment, I cherished it. I will cherish it for always because you were really smiling, Shuichi and you only thought of me...  
  
...even for a moment...  
  
But as with all good things, they come to an end.   
  
You turned your head to the other direction of this large airport. You focused your attentions on one person: Yuki.  
  
Without a bye or a word, you ran excitedly to him.  
  
Behind the others, I couldn't hold my disappointment any longer. I hung my head for all to see, even for a second.  
  
In a second, you had left me...  
faster than the blink of my eye.  
  
You always do, no matter how carefully I look. You leave me.  
  
Like a camera taking pictures one at a time, I watched you leave me all over again.  
  
Later, as I laid on my bed with my arms in back of my head as I looked up to the ceiling in all the darkness.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Hiroshi-kun?"   
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Hiroshi-kun?"   
  
I lazily got off my bed and opened the damned door that I had hoped Shuichi would stand on the other side, but knew that wouldn't be possible anymore.  
No, not now...not ever.  
  
"Oh...hey, Suguru-kun."   
  
He smiled at me came inside the dark room that was soon lit when I flicked the switch.  
  
I wish my feelings would switch off as fast as that...  
  
Sitting down on the couch, he crossed his legs. "Don't feel bad, Hiro-kun."  
  
"Huh?" I scratched my head and stood leaning on the wall. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Then again, he's Touma's cousin...maybe he didn't miss much either.  
  
He slowly came up to me and patted my shoulder. "Shuichi's just going with what he knows."  
Suguru-kun then pointed at my heart. "This," he replied with a matter-of-fact manner.  
  
I could see why Touma and he got along so well...  
  
I half-smiled not really knowing what to say. Was I really that obvious to see through? Did they know? Only Shuichi was blind to this?  
  
I don't know...  
  
I finally looked into Suguru-kun's face. "I can't fight his feelings. Not Shuichi's..."  
  
I finally said it.  
  
"I'm not good at things like this..." Suguru shook his head and sighed a bit in frustration. With one arm, he wrapped it over my shoulder. "And I don't know how this feels like, but cry, Hiro-kun. Go ahead and cry."  
  
Then, I shed a tear or two. After this whole thing, I smiled and patted his head. "Thanks."  
  
He let go and smiled on his way out. "No problem. We're part of a band, but we're family too."  
  
"See you later," I said as I closed the door.  
  
"No problem."   
  
Click.  
  
[it's now from Suguru's perspective]  
  
I looked at the closed door of Hiroshi Nakano. Then, I turned to leave.   
  
At that moment, I wanted to lean on the wall and sigh, but being the professional I am, I walked on without another look behind.  
  
Whispering to myself in consolation, I said, "So...I lied."  
  
When you thought no one was looking at you today, I saw you through the sides of my eyes.  
  
In that moment, I thought,   
  
"I know exactly how you feel Hiro...  
  
...because I feel the same way about you."  
  
---  
  
Author's note: ack! this is my first attempt with a suguru/hiro fic...  
aiya. This is an unusual pairing for me, so I feel kind of strange. I've never really written something without knowing too much about a character...I don't know how to describe my feeling.  
  
I wrote this because Ami-chan asked. But sorry it isn't fluffy...yet. Will do in a few more when I get the hang of it.  
  
But hope it was an okay fic... 


End file.
